Free Time
by Coqui's Song
Summary: Percy and friends have fought off the Titan Army... for now. But a strange half-blood appears- one that Percy's never seen before, but she's... familiar? How? And why does she have HIS eyes? One-shot. Takes place in "The Last Olympian".


**A/N: Takes place in **_**The Last Olympian**_**, with minor spoilers for **_**The Lost Hero **_**and possibly the rest of the **_**Heroes of Olympus **_**series**_**. **_**It can't possibly happen, but I like the idea, as it has been insisting I write it down the moment I had it. Those of you who have read **_**Afterwards…**_** I apologize for not updating in forever and I'm sorry to say that I may not finish it. The storyline is completely and totally overused, and I think my "own little spin" on it probably won't work. To those of you who want me to continue **_**Afterwards…**_**, you may say so on your reviews. It is possible I **_**might **_**keep writing it again. The reason I mentioned it in the first place is because this features Percy and Annabeth's daughter, Misty as a tween. Olivia is mentioned and will be in the epilogue. And now I will stop my yammering and continue with the story, because, well… that's what you're here for, aren't you?**

**Disclaimer: Do I LOOK like Rick Riordan? No, no I do not. So I couldn't POSSIBLY own the series.**

Free Time

By: Coqui's Song

Cold sweat doused him from head to toe, making Percy shiver. He was completely spent; his muscles screaming at him to stop fighting and start sleeping, but he gazed out at the retreating Titan Army with his sea-green eyes narrowed against the burst of sun that had awakened out on the horizon and a fierce scowl on his face. They had retreated. They'd be back by sundown, though. He had about thirteen hours to ready himself once more.

A loud panting distracted Percy from his glaring at the enemy, and he turned to see Nico behind him, beads of sweat rolling down his pale face. He must've used much of his super-awesome "King of Ghosts" powers, because he looked ready to pass out on the street. "Percy," his friend said after an enormous yawn, "There's a half-blood asking for you. She's really injured."

Percy's blood turned to ice. If it was Annabeth again, he'd never forgive himself. But Nico seemed to know what was running through Percy's mind, because he reassured him, "It's not Annabeth. But you'd better hurry."

* * *

Percy was at the Plaza Hotel again, and he rushed through with Nico, who was showing him to the hurt demigod. Nico entered a room and nodded at a half-blood lying on a bed, pale face gleaming from sweat. "That's her."

Percy went forward as Nico withdrew from the room, stumbling over his own feet in his rush to lie down and sleep. Percy wished could do the same, but it seemed that everybody was determined to make him as tired as possible. He stopped when he was right next to the girl. He'd never seen her before.

She looked about ten or eleven, the age when he'd first met Nico, and was, Percy supposed, quite pretty. She had long wavy sun-streaked brown hair which was almost an auburn color that was tied back in a messy ponytail that curled over her shoulder. But what really startled Percy were her eyes- a striking sea-green that were as deep as the ocean, exactly like his.

He stared at her, puzzled. "Who are you?"

Her eyes fluttered a bit. She was pressing her side so as not to lose blood, but it was coming through her orange t-shirt, but her face was deathly pale- even more so than Nico's. "Are- are you Perseus Jackson?"

"I go by Percy," he told her, blinking in surprise "But yes, Perseus. Who are you?"

The half-blood seemed to relax and sighed in relief. Her eyes glimmered with something like affection, but also seemed like she were studying him closely. She gave a small smile. "My name's Misty."

Suspicion flared in Percy, and he blurted out, "Are you one of Kronos's allies?"

Misty was a bit miffed at the question, as she gave him an _are-you-insane_ look, but she let out a laugh that was cut sort, as if it hurt to laugh. "No, I was just in the neighborhood."

Percy gazed at her side, welling up with dark red, sticky blood in concern. He felt a strange sense of protectiveness and concern for Misty, but it was different than the protectiveness he felt for Annabeth. It wasn't any stronger, but it was different. How could a demigod he didn't even know make him feel like that? He shook these thoughts away and asked her, "So are you a loner, then?"

"No," she replied, gritting her teeth so she nearly hissed out her words, "I don't think I'd survive being a loner."

"Then who are you?"

"You… already…asked me that…" she panted out, closing her eyes in pain.

"No, _who_ are you?" he persisted. "I'll give you your nectar."

Misty blinked up at him. "Can't tell you. Even if I… even if I could, you'd never believe me."

"Try me."

She shook her head weakly. Misty looked like she was about to pass out. Percy gave in and poured the nectar over her gaping side wound and pressed it harder, elevating her legs the way he'd seen the Apollo kids do. "That should make you feel better."

She opened her eyes. "I still can't tell you," Her voice sounded stronger. "But thanks."

"Please," he begged, "How can I help you if I don't know who you are? Or where you come from?"

"Percy Jackson," she said very formally, as if she were a goddess. _Please don't be a goddess_, Percy prayed. He had enough problems without an injured goddess on his hands. But the dark blood was red. The color of god blood was golden; therefore, she was a mortal or a half-blood, with demigod being the obvious choice. "I'm your daughter, Misty Jackson."

Percy stared at her face in shock, cocking his head. He said something intelligent like: "Whaaaat?"

"I'm your daughter," Misty insisted, "I know of all your adventures."

He blinked at her uncomprehendingly. "How can you be my daughter? How old are you, ten? I'm not even sixteen yet!" Not to mention the fact that he was still a virgin. It would make sense, however, if she was his daughter, what with her eye color and his own supernatural sense of concern for her.

"Twelve," she fumed. It seemed she had had this conversation many times before, and it was _not _a welcome subject to mention her size. She continued on matter-of-factly, "And to answer your question: Time travel."

"Uh-huh," he nodded slowly, "And what do you mean by that?"

"I _mean_ my mother invented a time machine and I, being my curious self, went in to help you with the Titan War and evidently am stuck here." She sounded like Annabeth, and the curiosity flared in him… who was her mother?

"So who is your mom? Maybe you should ask her to help instead of you."

Misty's eyes flickered. Not a good question.

"No one should know too much about their own destiny," muttered Misty, "I can't tell you who my mother is. I shouldn't even have come here. The space-time continuum-"

He interrupted her before she started rambling unintelligible science like Annabeth did. "Are we -your mother and I- married in the future? Do you have siblings?" Percy stopped himself. He hadn't realized that if he had a child _in the future _that meant that Kronos must have been beaten, and he _survived_. His heart started to pound furiously. What of the Big Prophecy, then? Wasn't he supposed to die on his birthday?

"I can't tell you!" she almost yelled. "I just- I have to get home."

"I know," he told her. "I'll get Annabeth. She's smart. She'll get you home."

"No!" her voice broke. "Annabeth can't get me home. No one can. It was stupid of me to have come here. But… I wanna go home, Daddy!" Misty curled up in fetal position and started to weep.

She didn't seem to talk to Percy, but in a crazy way, she was. He was her father. Even if he was almost sixteen and had no idea how to parent a child of twelve, he knew he had to step up, just like he'd done to lead Camp Half-Blood in this war.

"Hey," he said gently, tensing because he had absolutely no idea what to do for this situation, and began to rub Misty's shoulder delicately. "It'll be okay. Annabeth and I- we'll get you home, where I and your mother, whoever she is, will, um, be very mad at you for stealing the time machine but be glad to have you back."

"No," she sobbed, "I'm gonna die here, without Mom or you or Olivia!"

"Olivia?"

"My cat," she lied.

"You mean your sister," Percy frowned, picking up on her lie. "You have a sister?"

Misty was silent except for sniffles and whines.

He proceeded to go on. "How can you say you'll die here without your family? _I'm _your father, remember? I'm family."

Misty sat up and gazed at him with puffy red eyes from crying, and wiped her eyes with her dirty t-shirt. "You're only my father _biologically_," she said, sniffling. "You've no idea how to take care of me or my sister if she came. I have your genes in me, but you're not acting like my dad does."

"That's true," he admitted, "But give me some slack. I'm fifteen. I can't be the kind of dad I was when I was like forty."

Misty cracked a smile. "Maybe not, but your sense of humor is intact. And by the way, you're thirty-three."

"Like I would know."

"Yes," she agreed sadly. "I'm sorry I put you in this position, Percy."

Percy? He thought. Why would his daughter call him by his name instead of "Dad" or "Daddy"?

Misty seemed to know what he was thinking, because she quickly said, "Oh, I'm sorry. I just thought it would seem a little awkward if I call you 'Daddy'. In the future, I do call you 'Daddy'. Here… It just seems weird. If you want me to, I'll call you it. But your face as a young guy is gonna take some getting used to."

He nodded. "I understand."

"Now," said Misty, trying to stand but she was horribly unbalanced, as she must have been favoring her injured side and putting most of her weight on her right side, where she wasn't hurt. "To keep fighting."

"The Titan Army retreated," he reported to her. "You should rest."

She stared at him straight in the eyes and blinked. "Well, then you have to try to take me home. I can't cause any more trouble for you, especially because you've got that prophecy to worry about instead of me. You're too young to worry about a daughter."

Percy's muscles protested with Misty's words, but he knew she was right. She couldn't possibly hold her own if she stayed tonight, even if she was in fighting condition. That and worry for her and Annabeth would tear him in pieces. And if Misty died here, what would happen? He couldn't just keep her here at the Plaza Hotel. She needed to go to her own time.

"You're right," he admitted, "I have to get Annabeth."

"No!" Misty grabbed his wrist. "You can't get Annabeth."

He eyed her warily. "Why not?"

"I can't tell you," she said miserably, as if agonizing over a decision. Percy suspected she was getting tired of saying that phrase.

"It's about the future, isn't it? Annabeth's your mother, isn't she?" he demanded.

Misty's sea-green eyes were panicked. She opened her mouth, probably to tell a lie that no, Annabeth wasn't her mother, but her reaction was enough to let him be sure that he was right.

"It makes sense," he continued, "After all, you're smarter than you should be, being twelve. You also have her curly hair."

"Not curly!" cried Misty in desperation. "Wavy. And I have brown hair, whereas Annabeth's is blond."

"Misty, it's okay if I know."

"No, it's not! The future! Now that you know, I probably won't exist. You might want to stay away from Annabeth." She looked down guiltily at her Nike sneakers, tears making her eyes gleam.

Percy bent his knees so they were at eye-level. His daughter- wow, he hadn't really thought of her as his _daughter_ until now- was very petite for a twelve year old, making her look much younger than she really was. She was perhaps four feet and a few inches tall, with a young face, making her look about nine or ten. "Misty, why would I think that?"

She shrugged, still studying her shoes. "I don't know."

He pursued the matter. He gently caressed her cheek, feeling for the first time relatively fatherly. "Why wouldn't I want you as a daughter?"

She looked up at him. "I'm such a trouble-maker. Maybe not at school, but what I lack in school expulsions, I make up for with _this_ kind of stuff."

"Misty," he said, "Don't worry. You'll exist."

"What makes you so sure?" she demanded.

"Because, I'll never go away from Annabeth."

"Why?"

_She wants me to say I love Annabeth, _Percy realized. But how could he say it to his daughter and not tell _her_, his best friend? He wasn't even sure what exactly he felt for Annabeth. He wondered about telling Annabeth how he felt, but ice water poured into his veins at the thought. He didn't answer, only opening his mouth, trying to tell her. "Just trust me, Misty. You'll exist."

Misty began to breathe quickly, straining to hold back tears, and hugged Percy tightly. "You're my daddy," she said, almost in amazement. "You're really my daddy." Her voice cracked as she said, "I love you, Daddy."

Percy wrapped his arms around Misty, hugging her. "I love you too, sweetheart." He was surprised by how fervently he meant it. He just met his daughter. How could he love her so much already? But he did.

Eventually Misty pulled back, and gave a big smile. "Can you get me home?"

"Annabeth made the time machine, right? Maybe she can help."

"Isn't she injured?" asked Misty.

Percy cursed himself for not remembering. Annabeth was probably resting from her injury. He flinched at the memory of her screech as Ethan stabbed her, narrowly missing his Achilles Heel. Misty was studying his face with a knowing look. "You know the story, don't you?"

She nodded and whispered, "I even know your spot. You told us everything."

His shoulders slumped. "I don't know what to do."

"It's still only nine in the morning. The Titan Army will be back once the sun goes down. We have twelve hours."

"I have to sleep," he sighed. "Chiron told me I should rest to restore my energy that the Styx takes from me."

Misty rubbed her necklace Percy hadn't realized she was wearing while she thought. So much like Annabeth. He peered at it; it wasn't a Camp Half-Blood necklace. The small metallic beads were all black, and a small black dolphin pendant hung from it. The dolphin was curled around a sea-green bead that matched Misty's eyes. He peered closely at her neck. Another necklace was around her neck, a brown leather one. Four beads hung from it, all different colors. Her Camp Half-Blood necklace.

"Can you wait on the sleep?"

"I don't know how much longer."

"Okay, no problem. Why don't you rest? I'll wake you up at twelve."

"No," he said, "Getting you back is more important than my sleep."

"In case you forgot," Misty said firmly, crossing her arms, "You're _invulnerable_. You took a dip in the River Styx. You need to sleep. At home, you pass out on the couch after you get home from work. You don't wake up until dinner. Then you go _back _to sleep. That's why you decided to take a part-time job instead of full-time. So you could _sleep_. You have to-" Misty's rant ended as she abruptly gasped in pain and clutched her side. _"Ow!"_

"Are you okay?" Percy asked, grabbing his pockets for some ambrosia that he didn't need for himself anymore.

She shook her head, gasping in pain, taking short, fast, shallow breaths.

He gave her the ambrosia, and she ate it.

"First things first," Percy said sternly. "Let's get you home."

Despite Misty's protests, he led her outside and whistled for Blackjack.

The black pegasus landed next to them, whinnying. _Hey boss! Aren't you supposed to be sleepin'?_

"Blackjack!" exclaimed Misty as she reached up to pet the winged horse's muzzle.

Blackjack's head bobbed up. _Hey boss, who's this?_

"Long story, Blackjack. Tell you it later. Right now, do you know where Annabeth is?" Percy said.

_Yeah, she's with Thalia. _

"Okay, take us there. Come on, Misty."

* * *

Once they found Annabeth, she eyed Misty suspiciously. Percy explained everything. Well… not the fact that she was her mother… because he was afraid it would change things too quickly between them. He wanted to remain friends. He suspected she knew, but she wouldn't say. "Can you help us, Annabeth?"

She sighed. "Okay. Where's the time machine?"

Percy and Annabeth looked at Misty, still sitting on Blackjack's back. "It's on Half-Blood Hill."

"All right," said Annabeth, "Let's go. The sooner Misty's back, the better. We can't have the future changed. At least... more than it is now."

"I'm sorry," Misty's eyes were getting misty again.

Percy shook his head. "You just wanted to see what it was like. Didn't you?"

"Yeah," she agreed. "Now get on. Come on, Blackjack. To Camp Half-Blood!"

The pegasus took off over New York City, and they soared upward. The wind gods seemed to know they were on their side, so they didn't get blasted around too much. Blackjack landed smoothly on the hill. Misty slid off and pointed east. "It's over there."

She tried to run, but she stumbled and tripped, falling on the ground on her side with a heavy thud. She screeched in agony, and Percy saw she had landed on her bad side. Misty rolled on her other side, curling up in a tight ball like a cat, still whimpering from the pain.

Annabeth and Percy jogged up to her quickly in concern.

"You okay?" Annabeth asked, kneeling beside her.

Misty was clutching her side again, moaning in pain, eyes watery. "Not really," she groaned. "But don't worry. I'll be fine."

Percy knew she was lying through her teeth, quite literally. Her teeth were clenched. He stared at her side wound, still trickling with dark red blood. Ambrosia and nectar could only do so much, but for Misty's gaping side wound, it wasn't doing a whole lot to help her heal. He looked at Annabeth in worry. "What do we do? We can't risk her anymore nectar or ambrosia."

Annabeth had the familiar thoughtful look in her stormy gray eyes. She herself wasn't one hundred percent due to her own injury, but she could still fight, could still be active. "I have an idea."

"Anything," pleaded Percy.

"You say she's your daughter, right? Put her in water."

Percy stared at her in amazement. It had never occurred to him that Misty would have any water powers like him, but it made sense if she was indeed his daughter. "Annabeth, you're a genius."

"Thank you," she said, staring back in his eyes. "I kind of know it already, but thank you."

"No problem," he replied, still looking at her.

"I really hate to interrupt the teenage romance novel unfolding before me, but in case you haven't noticed, I'm _dying_." Misty said tersely.

"Come on, Misty," said Annabeth, rolling her eyes. "You're not _dying_. Can you tell me if water heals your wounds?"

"Yes, I can tell you, and it does." said Misty.

"So you're like Percy." Annabeth nodded as if the knowledge satisfied her. "Go on, Seaweed Brain; take your daughter to Long Island Sound."

Misty couldn't stand on her own, let alone _walk_, so Percy was forced to pick her up and carry her. She was very light-weight, maybe fifty or sixty pounds. She groaned as he tightened his grip around her, but for the most part didn't protest.

Walking was slow going for them, but Annabeth needed to see the time machine so she could fix it, and Percy didn't think Blackjack was the safest ride for Misty's condition. He panted. Misty might be light compared with others her age, but after a while even she got heavy.

Once they'd reached the shore of the Sound, Percy gained speed and went until the water reached up to his waist. The water instantly recharged him, and he could lift Misty with little effort. He hardly needed any sleep, and he sighed in relief. He let Misty go in the water gently.

Misty's blood stained the water dark red. Percy almost laughed nervously; if a shark smelled the blood, Misty'd be nothing more than a tasty morsel. But he supposed most sharks were busy with the underwater war, and a shark was the least of his worries.

Eventually the blood was dissolved by the water, and he saw Misty was no longer bleeding. She was even heading toward the shore, meaning she was fine now. He swam after her.

"So how are you now?" he asked her as they sprinted back to the hill.

"I feel better," she said, her wet ponytail bouncing from side to side as she ran beside him. "Thanks."

Percy shrugged. "It was Annabeth's idea."

"I know," she replied, smiling.

Annabeth saw them before they saw her. "Hey! Is Misty better?"

"She's perfect." Percy answered, and asked, "What about the time machine?"

Annabeth looked tired. Her face was covered in oil and grease, and her hands were black. She wiped her face with her shirt. "It has a few bugs, but I think it'll work. Like I said before, I'm not good with tools. I'm good with ideas. Still, I think it'll work just fine."

"Can you show it to us?"

"Yeah, come on."

The time machine was small, fitting only for one person. It was like an elevator, with multiple buttons and a high-tech screen that showed the exact date and time it was around the world, as well as when it has been before. The last date was in 2027. Annabeth took no notice of it and started to work again, her hands clumsy but determined.

Finally, after what felt like a million years of working, she said, "I think it's good now."

"Thanks, Annabeth," said Misty. "I owe you one."

She smiled. "Too bad you can't give me one."

"Yeah," she agreed, and Percy wondered whether Misty was thinking of giving her debt to the future Annabeth, the one who was her mother.

Annabeth shook her head. "Tell your mother she's a great inventor. She's got to be a genius to invent a time machine." She looked a little bitter as she continued. "Percy, you hold onto your future wife good, okay? She'll be brilliant."

Percy nodded, smiling inwardly to himself and yet hoping Annabeth didn't realize his future wife was her.

"Okay," said Misty. "You're a great inventor."

"No, tell your mother."

"Okay," Misty's voice got higher with frustration, and she stressed her next words. "You're a brilliant inventor, Annabeth."

He realized Misty wanted Annabeth to know.

Annabeth blinked. "You don't mean… Oh, _Styx_! I'm your mother, Misty?"

She nodded. "I didn't want Percy to know and you to be left in the dark. It wasn't fair. Now you know." Misty looked at them both and frowned seriously. "Don't change history, now."

Misty stared at Percy, then gave him a hug so tight it was like an Anaconda. "Thanks, Daddy." She kissed him on the cheek. "Love you."

She hugged Annabeth, too. Annabeth still seemed stunned to find she had a daughter, and she was staring at him in shock. He wondered what she was thinking. Maybe: _I have to marry _Percy_?_

"We have another daughter, too," Percy confessed. "Her name is Olivia."

Annabeth looked doubly stunned.

"Yeah," said Misty. "She's my twin. And if you think_ I'm_ smart, just wait till you meet Olivia."

Percy looked at Misty. "What? You never told me she was your twin."

She shrugged. "You didn't need to know. See you in seventeen years."

Misty entered the time machine, closed the door and punched in a date. She gave Percy and Annabeth one last big smile and an enthusiastic wave, and in a bright blue flash of lightning, she was gone.

* * *

Epilogue

Misty stepped out of the time machine, promising herself she'd never, ever use it again. She'd almost gotten herself killed in the Titan War II. She still couldn't believe how stupid she was to have done that. Mom had said it was a prototype, and shouldn't be touched at all. So naturally Misty had to go back in time to when her parents were sixteen years old and see the Titan War for herself.

She was, however, too afraid to try going to the Giant War, when they'd found out there were Roman demigods as well. Even if she knew Jason, and some other more… _friendly _Romans, the thought of going to the Giant War in Greece, where the original Mount Olympus had stood filled her with dread.

"Misty!" her sister's voice called from upstairs, and Misty felt a flood of relief. Dad had been right; she should trust him, she _did _exist, as well as her obnoxious twin, Olivia. But however much the two sisters teased one another, Misty was glad to hear her voice. "What are you doing? Dinner's ready."

"I'll be right up!" she promised, changing clothes quickly and rushing out of the basement.

She'd seen how different her parents looked as teenagers. Now she was back home again.

Olivia stood at the top of the stairs, arms crossed sternly. "What were you doing down there? You weren't messing around with the time machine, were you?"

Her twin sister was almost the mirror image of Misty, except of course for her eyes. Olivia's eyes were Annabeth's startling gray, and Misty's were Percy's sea-green.

She met Olivia's gaze steadily. "Maybe I was."

"Misty!" scolded her sister, and Misty rolled her eyes inwardly. Just because her twin was only a few minutes older than her, she thought she could boss her around!

"I'm back," she said, "Shouldn't you be glad about that?"

"No! What have you done to change history?"

"I don't know…" Misty trailed off as she thought. "I told Mom and Dad not to change history."

"How would they know how to not?" asked Olivia.

"Olive Tree," said Misty, using her sister's nickname. "It's fine. We exist, don't we?"

Olivia's gray eyes stared at Misty for a long time before she said, "All right, Misty Sea. What's done is done, and you can't change it."

Mom had made spaghetti for dinner, and Misty dug in, glad to eat her mother's food again. She cleaned her plate in a matter of seconds, and asked, "Can I have more, please?"

Dad looked at Misty and frowned. "What's up, Misty? Usually you're a slow eater."

"I'm just starving, Daddy," she smiled at him, and Olivia rolled her eyes. Misty decided to play footsie and kicked her sister's ankle. Olivia glared at her, and Misty muttered, "Sorry, did I kick you?"

"Oh, you, Misty!" yelled Olivia, lunging at her.

"Hey!" shouted their mother, and the twins looked at her innocently. "Cool it, guys."

The twins stared down at their plates and murmured, "Sorry," at the same time.

Dad grinned at them, and the two relaxed. He yawned.

Most days Misty would forget his curse, because he had a part time job and worked mornings, and would pick them up from school. Then he'd make them a snack and slept while they worked on their homework. Olivia helped Misty with her homework, but if Olivia got the occasional question, she'd have to wait until Mom came home from work to ask it. They were allowed to wake up Dad if they needed help (like he's the smartest person in the world! Misty knew he got mostly D's in school), but the twins loved watching their father sleep, and hated waking him up to ask a stupid homework question that he probably wouldn't understand anyway.

Mom served Misty more spaghetti, and sat down to eat her own food, muttering about how she never got to eat a hot meal anymore. The twins kept quiet.

Misty was glad Mom and Dad didn't mention her time traveling adventure, but she supposed they would eventually. Until then, she was happy to remain in her own time.

**Okay, so how'd you like it? I think that it's **_**okay**_**… not my best work… I kept writing it in first person while it was in Percy's point of view, then I realized what I was doing and changed it. I guess I'm more used to writing first person when it's him. I think it's a way for me to make sure he's in character. ;) Review please! And in them, tell me whether or not to continue **_**Afterwards…**_**! Tell me if you want a sequel, with Olivia instead of Misty! I just thought of it now. How strange… my mind is always ahead of my stories. Regardless, review. Yes, even YOU.**

_**~Coqui's Song**_


End file.
